


Under a Cotton Candy Sky

by RedNightOwl (LightMySuhl)



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Day At The Zoo, Family Fluff, Friends are Family Too, Kid Hyuck, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Uncle Mark Lee... briefly mentioned, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMySuhl/pseuds/RedNightOwl
Summary: What’s better than a day at the zoo with family, friends and a little cotton candy?Prompt #S067





	Under a Cotton Candy Sky

**Author's Note:**

> To my prompter, I hope you find this story satisfactory. It ended up a little angsty and I apologise. It crept in there and I liked the extra dimension it added so I chose to leave it in.  
I had a good time writing Johnil and kid Hyuck so thank you for the wonderful prompt.

The heavy guitar riff and strong drum beat of Smells Like Teen Spirit blasts from Johnny's phone interrupting the beautiful sunny day.

“Y’ello, this is Johnny,” he answered cheerily.

“Where are you man? I can’t do this much longer,” a desperate voice says over the line. 

Taeil can tell who’s on the other end of the phone before he even hears him. Johnny's goofy grin, and his greeting in English, gives it away immediately.

“What’s the rush Tennie? Aren’t you enjoying the quality time with your godson?” Johnny teases his best friend, Ten.

Taeil rolls his eyes in fond exasperation at his husband. Johnny never misses an opportunity to rile up his best friend. Knowing Ten though he won’t take it lying down and will serve it right back. 

“I love you John and lord knows I love Donghyuck but come and get your demon spawn right now or so help me.” Taeil sympathises upon hearing Tens frustrated tone.

“Or what Ten? You going to leave a four year old alone to save yourself?” Johnny taunts.

Taeil knows this will only escalate if he doesn’t intervene and he’d like to actually enjoy today thank you very much. He takes the phone from Johnny.

“Ten, it’s taeil. Where are you?”

“Thank god, the smart husband has arrived.” Ten says. “We’re at the lion enclosure. Hyuck keeps calling the male lion Uncle Mark. It’s hilarious and I got it on video but he just won’t stop running along the front of the enclosure. I’m not sure who’s more tired. Me or the poor lions as they try to keep pace with him.”

Ten does indeed sound exhausted. Taeil takes pity on him and says they’ll be there as soon as they can. “Just hold on a tiny bit longer Ten. You’re doing great.”

He ends the call then glares at his husband when he hears him snickering behind him. “What did you do Youngho? What did you feed my baby before you sent him off with Ten?”

They’ve been married long enough for Taeil to understand that Johnny wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to cause his bestie a little bit of harmless stress. And nothing stresses Ten out more than a misbehaving Donghyuck in a public space when he’s the adult responsible for Hyucks safety. Taeil commiserates, Donghyuck is a whirlwind of energy.

“What? I just feed our poor hungry son so Ten didn’t have to.” Johnny's guileless expression isn’t fooling Taeil for a second.

“What did you feed him John? And be specific.” Taeil stares at his husband.

“I may have fed him a little cotton candy.” 

“Show me the bag Johnny.” Taeil extends his hand towards Johnny, palm up.

“I don’t have it anymore,” Johnny admits.

Taeil takes a minute to study the look on his husbands face. Sure enough eventually Johnny's facade starts to crack. Johnny is rubbing his left foot along his right calf, his caramel eyes glancing around avoiding Taeils gaze. Guilt. He is the epitome of a chastised school boy.

“You let him eat the whole bag?” Taeil says incredulous. “Babe he’s four not fourteen! That’s too much.”

Johnny has the grace to look sheepish. “Don’t worry baby, I helped him eat it.” Johnny helpfully informs Taeil. 

“With that much sugar in Donghyucks system I’m surprised poor Ten hasn’t gone a little mad. Hyuck is a full on kid on a good day and you know it. Unleashing a Donghyuck on a sugar high is just mean John. I’m disappointed in you.” 

Taeil walks towards the savannah area at a brisk pace, leaving Johnny to follow him. Johnny hates disappointing Taeil, he hates disappointing anyone he cares about. Taeil knows Johnny has gotten the message. He decides to drive his point home though. He stops in the middle of the path, turning to face Johnny with a stern face. “For the rest of the day you, Johnny Suh, get to deal with the fall out from the sugar high. I get to be fun dad today and you don’t.”

“Come on babe, that’s just cruel,” Johnny pouts. Johnny is the epitome of fun dad. 

“That’s what you get for feeding him all that cotton candy Johnny. Now let’s get moving, Ten has suffered enough.”

***********

They eventually find the pair in front of the meerkat exhibit. Donghyuck’s cherubic face is smooshed against the glass, his chubby little fingers smearing his fingerprints as he supports himself in an attempt to meld through the glass and join the cute animals inside the enclosure. 

Ten visibly deflates when he spots the couple as they approach, now no longer having to be on guard for any sudden movements from his godson. 

“The gremlin is over there.” He points towards Donghyuck, who is now giggling as the meerkats all stand to attention as one.

Johnny veers towards his son while Taeil heads towards Ten. 

“He’s gone to collect a shield,” Taeil informs a dishevelled looking Ten. “He’s a bloody coward.”

“Um, what?” Ten asks perplexed.

“He hopped Hyuck up on sugar before handing him over. I was on the phone with Sicheng about our meeting later and had no idea. You have my full blessing to do your worst in retaliation. It was a crappy thing to do, to both you and Hyuckie.”

“Ok I’ll unpack all of that in a sec but why for Hyuck?” Ten asks.

“You’ve never seen a kid come down from a sugar high have you Ten? It’s called a crash for a very good reason. He’s going to be a massive handful later.” Taeils sudden smirk is evil genius worthy. “Maybe you should stick around to watch. Johnny has the honour of dealing with the fallout today.”

Ten rubs his hands in giddy anticipation of Johnnys upcoming misery. 

“While I’d like nothing better than to watch the big guy suffer I’ll have to pass. I’ve got a class to teach later remember.”

“I’ll record what I can for you. Although if last time is any indication you might want to watch it with the volume off.” Taeil winces in memory.

“Wow, you’re really angry with him aren’t you.”

“Not angry, just disappointed. He used my baby this time Tennie. My Baby. That was just low.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him Taeil. He’d never put Donghyuck in danger. He loves that kid more than anyone else on earth.” Ten gently rubs Taeils arm, helping to release his friends building tension.

Taeil takes a deep breath and a sad sigh punctuates his exhale. “I know Ten, really I do but he’s my baby. I can’t even put into words how much I want to keep him safe and happy and full of love twenty four seven. We waited so long to have him. I just,” Taeil trails off, thoughts in a whirl.

Ten knows there’s unspoken feelings of inadequacy buried deep within Taeil when it comes to Donghyucks paternity. With Johnny being the boys biological father as well as ‘the fun dad’ Taeil still occasionally questions his role. 

Taeil shakes himself, visibly sloughing off his negative train of thought. “Today is a day for fun.”

“Appa, Appa catch me!” Taeil has seconds to react before he is barrelled into by his energetic, exuberant son. Donghyuck jumps into Taeils waiting arms. His joyous peals of laughter ring out as he is spun around and around by his father. Taeils smile rivals his sons in intensity. 

“My moon and my sun,” Johnny says slipping in beside Ten. “They shine so bright but they shine brightest together. My perfect eclipse.”

Johnny sounds so nauseatingly happy and content that Ten can’t resist making gagging noises to tease him a little. They really are a perfect family unit. Ten wants that someday too. Thankfully for all concerned that day is a long, long way off. Ten likes his doses of kids short and sweet. Speaking of sweet kids..

“Ouch, What was that for,” Johnny complains rubbing his chest where Ten delivered a decent hit.

“That’s for sicking your sugar filled kid on me then doing a runner, you giant ass.” Ten glares at his best friend before Taeil and Donghyucks giggles soften his resolve to stay mad at Johnny. “I hear you get the honour of Hyucks company later. Serves you right.” 

Ten sobers deciding John needs a pep talk. “I enjoy our game of one upmanship John, really I do but don’t include Hyuck again okay. Taeil was really hurt by that. He’s still sensitive about Donghyucks paternity. He may always be a little touchy about it. Don’t rub salt into the wound Johnny.”

Johnny turns to face Ten and stares at his best friend with haunted eyes. He looks faintly ill. “That’s still worrying him?” Johnny whispers. “I thought he was over that. He said he was fine.”

Ten isn’t sure if Johnny is addressing him or simply talking to himself aloud. He answers him regardless. “You’re Donghyucks biological father Johnny. The similarities between you are uncanny. I think this will always be a sore spot for Taeil. Not because you got to father him but because the chance that Taeil could be the father, not just of Hyuck but any of your potential children has been reduced to almost zero. Tread lightly John, that’s all I’m saying.”

Ten takes a deep breath as does Johnny. They both look for the pair in question, finding them back at the meerkats. Ten can feel Johns mood turning somber. That is definitely not the right mood for a day at the zoo. 

“Hey Johnny?”

“Yeah Ten?”

“Tag, you’re it.” Ten taps Johnny's arm then sprints towards Donghyuck. 

Johnny blinks once, twice before Tens actions register in his brain then he’s off after him. Ten is grateful for those precious seconds. They give him a slight head start, a much needed head start considering Johnnys ridiculously long legs. He is almost upon Taeil and Hyuck when he calls out, “Hyuckie save me. The monster is trying to get me!” He swoops Hyuck into his arms and spins them to face his father who is fast closing the gap. “Back off you giant beast for I hold the greatest weapon known to mankind. Here within my hands I hold the sun.”

Ten waves Hyuck gently to and fro to keep Johnny from reaching him. He doesn’t extend him out towards Johnny though. He’s learned his lesson. John will pluck Hyuck from his grasp if he makes that error again, just like he did last time. No, Hyuck is better as a shield than a sword. 

They continue their dance for another minute, Donghyucks excited giggles warming the hearts of everyone around them, all those poor souls who are witnessing their childish fun filled antics. Ten can feel his arms tiring from holding a four year old for so long with just his hands. He’s much more familiar with carrying him on his hip or giving him piggyback rides. 

“You ready champ?” he whispers into his godsons ear. Hyuck nods enthusiastically. “Attack, little sun god, attack,” he shouts before launching Donghyuck at his father.

Johnny welcomes Hyuck into his arms, staggering backwards dramatically. “Oh no, what have I done? I’m no match for the sun. I’m doomed,” he bellows before falling to the ground cradling his son in the safety of his embrace. 

“Daddy are you dead now?” Hyuck asks while poking his fathers cheek repeatedly. 

“Yes my precious sunflower you have conquered the giant beast. You are victorious,” he whispers loudly.

With his victory assured Hyuck wiggles from his fathers arms and runs back to Ten. “We did it Uncle Tennie, we did it. We are the winners!” He runs in circles dragging Ten along on their victory lap.

Johnny hoists himself into a sitting position. He watches his son and best friend accept a few high fives from other zoo goers. His heart is full to bursting with love for Donghyuck. He adores Ten wholeheartedly. Witnessing the bond between them fills Johnny with contentment. A little guilt and remorse creep in as he watches his husband.

He slowly gets to his feet, stretching his arms and legs before dusting off his backside. He makes his way towards his long suffering husband, Tens words plaguing him along the way. He honestly thought Taeil had come to terms with his infertility. Maybe he should suggest some counselling. 

He shakes his head gently putting those sad thoughts away to be explored at a later date. A day not designed for his family and some happiness. He engulfs Taeil in his embrace when he reaches him. Johns soul settles, contentedly purring like a comfy cat, as Taeil settles his back against Johnnys chest and links their hands together. They chuckle simultaneously at Ten and Hyuck. Ten is now Prince Donghyucks noble stead as the pair gallop towards the princes waiting parents. Ten whinnies and shies as Hyuck pulls on his shirt in place of reins, bringing the pair to a halt. He transfers Hyuck from his back into his arms. He pirouettes twice then pliés to place Hyuck on the ground again. 

“Uncle Ten is the best dancer in the whole wide world,” Donghyuck proudly pronounces. 

“Yes he is,” Johnny agrees, “but if Uncle Ten keeps doing pirouettes while holding a kid he’s going to stress his knee too much. Ten,” he stares his best friend down,” no more doing that okay?”

Ten nods but Johnny isn’t satisfied. He holds his hand out to Ten, pinky finger extended. “Pinky promise Ten.” He lowers his voice. “I’d hate to be the reason you were hurt again, and not just because you’re insufferable when you’re antsy. You were born for the stage. Injuries are the last thing any of us want.”

Ten smiles ruefully as he links his slender pinky finger with Johnnys larger one. “I promise, mum. Do we need to do a padlock too?” His smile turns playful and Johnny knows that Ten will keep on doing what he wants, when he wants but he’ll be a little more mindful now.

“No you cheeky sod, this is good enough.” He gives Tens finger a quick squeeze then uncurls their linked fingers. Johnny glances at his watch surprised by the time. “You better say goodbye to the best kid ever then get going. You’re going to be late for work if you don’t get a move on.”

“Crap,” Ten says while checking the time on his phone. “Come give me huggles you little terror.” Ten squats to hug his godson. Donghyuck wraps his chubby little arms tightly around Tens neck squeezing as hard as his four year old body can manage, which is very tight indeed. Ten hugs him back until Hyuck huffs out a breath. As they pull away from each other Donghyuck says, “Say hi to Mama for me when you get to work Uncle Tennie,” while kissing his cheek.

“Yes give Wendy our love.” Taeil is content within the arms of his husband. “We’ll have to make time to see her before we head back,” he says to Johnny. He misses his good friend and knows she likes to see Donghyuck when she can. 

“Definitely babe,” Johnny says nodding.

“Will do guys. Have fun with Jae and Sicheng later.” Ten boops Hyuck on his button nose. “Be good okay little man.”

“I’m always a good boy Uncle Ten.”

Ten has no idea how Donghyuck says that with a straight face when everyone and his dog knows that Hyuck is a sweet but very mischievous kid. Trouble finds him even while sitting still. “Sure you are buddy. Ok I’m off. Thanks for today guys. It was fun. We’ll have to do this again, minus the sugar overload,” Ten gives his best friend a pointed look then walks towards the exit, turning to wave before disappearing around the corner.

So where to next, kiddo?” Johnny asks Donghyuck.

“I want to see the p-p-pudu, Haechan.” Donghyuck is almost vibrating with excitement. “Uncle Mark told me about it at Nanas. He said it’s cute, even cuter than me. I said nuh-uh. Appa said I’m the cutest thing ever and Appa is never wrong, is he Daddy?” He stares earnestly to his parents, glancing between them.

“That’s right. Ok, let’s find this pudu on the zoo map. Then how about we take a photo and send it to Uncle Mark to prove Appa is always right.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Donghyuk jumps up and down on every word emphasising his eagerness. Whether his sons excitement stems from wanting to prove his dad tells the truth, his need to be the cutest being in existence or beating Johnny’s younger brother, Johnny isn’t sure. Knowing Donghyuck probably all of the above. He ruffles his sons fluffy brunette hair while Taeil consults the map to find this pudu that he is only just hearing about. 

“Ok, found it. Hold our hands baby.” Hyuck slips his little hand into Taeils then reaches towards Johnnys outstretched fingers. Their small human chain then sets off to hunt down their prey.

************

Johnny hits send, chuckling quietly to himself. Marks expression will no doubt be priceless when he opens Johnnys message later. He wishes he was there to see it. Donghyuck was indeed cuter than Haechan the pudu. Johnny, like any parent, had to send picture proof to his brother. The volume of photos was excessive, fun but excessive. They should be a good deterrent for Mark to make such statements to his son in the future. 

Taeil steps in front of Johnny, face alight with amusement. “Shall we give him his surprise now?”

“Be my guest, fun dad.” Johnny grins as Taeils cheeks flush pink.

“Hyuckie lets go see the monkeys next. I heard there’s a big surprise there.” Taeil motions for Donghyuck to come away from the sun bear enclosure and join his fathers. Donghyuck waves goodbye to the sun bears then blows kisses to them as he walks backwards. He’s nearly reached Taeil, still throwing kisses, when he stumbles. Taeil swoops forward scooping Hyuck into his arms then putting him in a fireman hold over his shoulder. “Come on you little rascal, let’s go see what the surprise is,” Taeil says as he pats Donghyucks backside. 

The trio head towards the primate section of the zoo, the adults swinging Donghyuck between them. Donghyuck is humming his favourite song from kindergarten again. Both men are sure he’s unaware of it. He has lovely tone so the often repeated melody hasn’t overstayed its welcome, yet.

“What could the surprise be?” Johnny asks, choosing to distract his son to save his own sanity. 

“Ooh surprise.” Hyuck squints then adorably scrunches his forehead, thinking hard. “Baby monkeys,lots of baby monkeys.” 

“Maybe,” Taeil tells him. “We’re nearly there.”

“Yay,” Donghyuck yells. “Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.” His exasperation shines through as he wiggles out of his fathers’ grip, running ahead as fast as his legs will go.

Johnny runs after him. He catches up to him quickly but struggles to convince his excited son to slow down. Donghyuck fidgets in Johnnys arms when he chooses to carry him rather than risk him running off again. His calls to be put down are steadily increasing in volume the closer they get to their destination. Hyuck isn't kicking yet but Johnny increasingly fears for the safety of his tackle. He wonders briefly if he is finally having to reap what he sowed earlier. Well he made his bed, nothing to do now but lie in it.

Johnnys nether region is saved from wayward legs by a familiar voice.

“Sunshine.”

Donghyuck is motionless for several seconds staring at Johnny. Taeil approaches the pair, having finally caught up. He leans into Johnnys side, winding his arm around his husbands waist. “Let him down babe,” Taeil whispers into Johnnys ear.

Johnny bends his tall frame lowering Donghyuck to the ground. He turns his son to face his surprise. “Surprise sweetpea,” Taeil says quietly.

Donghyucks eyes widen comically when he spots his surprise visitors. The sun suddenly has very real competition. The smile Donghyuck has is dazzling, bright, and full of unbridled joy. 

“Uncle Winwin, Uncle Jae!” Donghyuck exclaims full volume. He runs, exuberant laughter filling the air, into the eager arms of Sicheng. 

“Wow buddy, you’ve gotten so big,” Sicheng says placing Hyuck on his hip.

Jaehyun ruffles Hyucks hair. “How’s my favourite nephew doing, huh?”

Hyuck beams at the two men. He loves them dearly and asks to see them often. “I’m still your bestest nephew ever right Uncle Jae?”

“Sure are, bud.” Jaehyun reassures him. The fact that he is their only nephew is lost on Donghyuck.

They spend the next hour in the primate area. Donghyuck finds their cheeky antics hilarious. He is full of non-stop giggles and attempted imitations. He has the groups undivided attention. 

Taeil is thoroughly enjoying being fun dad. Johnny, after being used as a climbing frame for the past twenty minutes isn’t enjoying himself as much as his husband and their friends. He _ is _ enjoying himself but the constant responsibility for Donghyucks welfare is more exhausting than Johnny imagined. His respect and admiration for his husband grows exponentially. Johnny vows to share the load of ‘responsible dad’ with Taeil more often. Taeil really is a saint, Johnny muses. He is the luckiest man on earth to call Taeil _ his _.

“So how’s newlywed life treating you both? We haven’t seen you since the wedding,” Taeil asks Sicheng. He has missed spending quality time with his best friend. They have been limited to phone catch-ups recently, their busy lives preventing more frequent get togethers.

“Oh it’s _ good _.” Sicheng wiggles his eyebrows, emphasising his lurid grin.

Gross but congrats.” Taeil has never been more grateful that Sicheng has always kept the more intimate details of his relationships private than he is right now. He doesn’t need nor want to know Sicheng and Jaehyuns intimate details. He hopes the pair have stocked up on disinfectant by the time he visits them next. 

He remembers fondly the early days of his marriage to Johnny. The heady rush of devotion and desire that the formal bond between them aroused. Taeil cherishes what his relationship with Johnny has matured into. The desire is still a constant simmer under his skin but is now more fulfilling after the obstacles they have weathered together. He knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that he will always love Johnny. He’s delighted that he still _likes_ his husband too. After eleven years together they are still friends as well as lovers.

“Daddy, I’m hungry and thirsty. Ice cream time now.” Donghyucks demands interrupt the grownups catch-up. Taeil steps forward to deal with it. Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, watching him with knowing eyes. Responsibility for Donghyucks needs is instinctual to Taeil. He’s proud of Johnny for taking care of things. 

“It’s getting late little man. How about we get dinner with your uncles before we head home?”

“No, I want ice cream,” Hyuck demands.

“Dinner first, ice cream after,” Johnny insists. Donghyucks pout tests his resolve to stand firm. Taeils encouraging smile strengthens his nerve. He stares at his son, resolute. Donghyuck may be headstrong, like his father, but Johnny has been stubborn as an ox for far longer. He is an expert at standing his ground. He has made a career out of it after all.

Two tense minutes later Donghyucks stomach grumbles noisily. Hunger trumps determination. His little hands clutch his stomach. “I’m _ so _ hungry Dad. Can we go now, please?” He raises imploring eyes to Johnny then appeals to the other adults in turn. 

“Ok Sunshine.” Jaehyun takes pity on him. “What do you say to korean barbecue?”

“Yummy. Can you cook Uncle Jae? You’re the best cook.”

Jaehyun grins. “Sure Hyuckie, only the best for my favourite nephew,” he says, winking at him.

“Hurray. Let’s go then.” He links his hands with Jaehyun and Sicheng. He starts skipping ahead, ignoring whether he is heading in the right direction for the exit. He is four years old, of course he knows best. 

Johnny chuckles, sliding his hand into Taeils. “Luck may be on our side. He’s actually heading towards the exit. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get him home. I’d rather he has his meltdown in private. Say, you think Jaewin will take him for a sleepover?”

“Ok, One, stop using that silly ship name you gave them back in college and two,”

“Relax babe, I was joking,” Johnny interrupts Taeil. He releases his hand sliding it into the back pocket of Taeils jeans. Placing a kiss to Taeils temple he reassures him that he knows he bears full responsibility for tonights incoming storm.

He looks for the trio finding them a short distance ahead. They are a charming sight. Their silhouettes forge ahead, approaching the sugar plum and candy pink sunset. 

Watching his friends and his son merrily romp into the cotton candy sunset, his beloved husband by his side, Johnny's heart is light, his soul filled with sugary sweetness. Life may be a roller coaster but Johnny is enjoying the ride.


End file.
